Nerf shrink Blaster (video)
Nerf shrink Blaster 'is a Nerf war video uploaded on April 7, 2018. In the video, Tommy was unnoticed for days, and Danny put up security cameras he destroys and Nerf war happens. Featured Nerf Blasters * Nerf Stryfe (w/3D printed barrel and stock) * Nerf Zombie Strike DoubleStrike (w/3D printed barrels) * Custom Nerf shrink Blaster Plot Danny goes to open his laptop, and looks at six security camera. He is looking for Tommy since he was unnoticed for days. He was never seen in the cameras, but he was able to sneak up unseen and destroy the cameras with the Nerf Zombie Strike DoubleStriker. Danny then finds him in the kitchen with the Nerf Stryfe in his hands and says he should pay money for those cameras Tommy destroyed and Tommy then starts talking about that the money in Danny's wallet is his money, and they argue over the conversation. The Nerf war begins, but seconds later Danny quickly runs upstairs to hide and Tommy follows him. While Danny was upstairs, he thought about the new Nerf Shrink Blaster, upstairs. He needed to order it on his laptop, so had to hide quickly and sneak past Tommy downstairs. By the time Danny pressed the 'Order' button, 1 second later it was already at the door. He picked up and looked at it for a couple of seconds. Tommy noticed him downstairs, and starting shooting. Tommy went to take cover at the couches, but Danny started to shrink the couches, chairs, tables and then finally finishes Tommy off. Subtitles/CC # Danny: "Okay. It's been too quite here recently. It's very unusual and I don't like it" # Danny: "Tommy must be up to something" # Danny: "Now let's tap on the main security system, and see what's he up to, huh?" # Danny: "Oh, dear brother...., come out, come out, wherever you are...." # Tommy: '*shot at camera* # Danny: "Whoa. What the heck was that?" # Tommy: *shot at second camera* # Tommy: *shooting all other cameras* # Danny: "What? No, no, no. How is this happening?! I'm blinded. I see nothing" # Danny: "I gotta hide myself. Something's going down" # Danny: "You! (Tommy). You're back" # Tommy: "I never left" # Danny: "You're gonna pay me money for those cameras you destroyed" # Tommy: "You got all my money" # Danny: "No I don't. I got MY money, not YOUR money" # Tommy: "All your money, is my money" # Danny: "MY MONEY IS NOT YOUR MONEY, MAN!" # Tommy: "Oh, yes it is" # Danny: "Is that so?" # Tommy: "(weirdly) Better believe it" # Danny: "You've been sneaking around the house, unnoticed for days. If not, WEEKS" # Tommy: "What can I say, man. (quickly): I'm too fast for your stupid cams" # Danny: "DON'T DO THIS TO MY CAMERAS" # Danny: "The system costs a lot of money, to repair it, man!" # Tommy: "Are you done yapping, little boy?" # Danny: "Yeah. I think sooo" Nerf War # Tommy: "Nerf War?" # Danny: "*deep breath* NERF WAR!" # Tommy: "NERF WAR!" # Tommy & Danny: *shooting* # Danny: "*screams like a girl, runs upstairs*" # Tommy: "Don't you run away, little boy" # Tommy: "Come out Danny. Come out and die" # Danny: "*silently runs downstairs*" # Danny: "*breathing* '''Okay. Okay. I just remembered, there was this new Nerf shrink Blaster, I found today". # Danny: "*looking in amazement*''' Ohh. Look at that. Buy now" # Door: *doorbell* # Danny: "*gasp*. Whoa, that was fast! *picks up blaster*" # Tommy & Danny: "*shooting again*" # Danny: "Brother, I suggest you stop shooting, or things will get crazy" # Tommy: "*shoot*" # Danny: "As you wish, brother" # Danny: "Are you ready, brother?" # Danny: "ARE YOU READY FOR THUNDERDOME" # Tommy: "I'm always ready" # Danny: "*shrinks couch* # Danny: "Nerf shrink Blaster, baby!" # Danny: "*shrinks chair* # Danny: "*shrinks table*" # Danny: "Hehehehehehe" # Danny: "shrinks Tommy" # Danny: "Yes, YES! WOO-HOO!" Extra: *squishes Tommy with foot at end of video* Category:Videos Category:Videos uploaded in 2018 Category:Nerf Wars Category:Videos uploaded by GunVsGun